Opposite Day
by The Keyblade Master Sora
Summary: [SoraXYuffieXRoxis][help me choose][starts out Yuffie's POV] I guess first impressions do count but the two act weirder and weirder everyday.....Whats up with them?


Opposite Day

Yes another one-shot since I decided not to be lazy

I got the idea from looking at lettuce

Disclaimer- no I don't own KH if I did it would be chaos

* * *

YAY! It's the best day of the year! No it's not Christmas or Halloween. Its opposite day! Oh who am I kidding it's the weirdest day of the year but that's what makes it more fun! Right?

I see a spiky haired dude! SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA! I tackled/hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Yuffie"

"SO-RA its opposite day erm……. it's not opposite day!" I screamed in his ear.

He quickly got up from the tackle/hug. Fun sucker. He looked different though he's 'costume' was more black then red and his hair turned brown to dirty blonde.

"Hey Yuffie can we 'not' meet later I 'don't have to' deliver this letter to Leon" he said waving a letter in front of me. Oh how I oh so wanted to snatch that letter from him and read it out loud. He's lucky I'm nice to him.

"Mine if I ask why you would be delivering a letter to Mr. Fun?" I said putting my hands against the side of my hips.

"Yes uh…..I mean no but I will answer you" He said sticking his tongue out.

Darn its opposite day. I stood there while he zoomed off. My suspicions were on for three reasons. One why would he be out at eleven thirty o' clock, two he won't show me that letter and were like best friends, and three he is thee last person to annoy. Okay the last one wasn't really a reason but hey who else is there to annoy at this time in night. Even though Traverse Town is always night time.

Unless I go find………a new target.

Mwahahahahaha……..okay evil laugh done. I began scanning my surroundings. Huzz-ah there's a group of people! I looked closer to get a better view of the people.

* * *

Devil Yuffie: Oh nice job Yuffie you found a dozen of heartless 

Angel Yuffie: You must defeat it with care someone might get hurt

Devil Yuffie: Oh yeah that's why were going there and destroy it risking our health……I don't think so

Angel Yuffie: Don't argue with me

Devil Yuffie: oh what are you going to do bore me to death with your stupid harp!

Angel Yuffie: It's on! (tackles Devil Yuffie)

Devil Yuffie: Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

I hate it when my imaginary mind takes over me. I began to see little people. Okay back to the heartless. 

Being the nice person that I was I went there and began destroying the heartless. That's the good part the bad part is they kept MALTIPLYING!

Okay it was so not fair one against like hundred. I didn't have enough stars and they were beginning to cover the second district. This was bad. Ouch I fell.

* * *

Devil Yuffie: Told you so!

* * *

I could have sworn I would be knocked out and turn into a heartless but I quickly saw bright flashes. Oooooo shiny. It quickly destroyed all of them. Show-off…… 

That 'it' happened to be a him. Whoa and he has a keyblade? I took one good look at him. He had spiky blondish hair and wonderful blue eyes. Is he Sora no wait that isn't him? He looks a lot like Sora though. He turned to me.

* * *

Devil and Angel Yuffie: (drooling)

* * *

He gave me a gently stare and a face that says 'Alien!' Okay I lied again but he is staring at me. It's getting creepy even though I don't mind. WAIT YUFFIE WHAT WAS THAT! Okay I had to admit he was hot. 

"Hello? Um……howdy"

Devil Yuffie: Yuffie you stink at this!

* * *

Angel Yuffie: You're not in control here 

Devil Yuffie: I will control this body one day!

Angel Yuffie: Over my dead imaginary body!

* * *

I look at him with a goofy grin. Yeah…….I stink at this stuff. I don't get it I never had a hard time talking to people. Well except Sora but that's when we first met. 

"Hi and your name is?" He replied putting now a smile. Good he's not going to kill me. Not that I was worried.

"The Great Ninja Yuffie or more known as The Greatest Ninja Alive!" I stood up putting a proud grin. I see him putting his keyblade away.

"And you are?"

"Roxis just _Roxis_"

I found my new target.

* * *

Okay tell me if this chapter stunk. It's okay I accept flames just not supper rude ones. I was planning this to be a one-shot Yura but then I began reading Yuxas (Roxffie). So well I got hooked. I plan to make my chapters longer then this so don't worry. So people you can vote witch one Yura or Yuxas. I can't decide. So help! 


End file.
